Campeão
by Majin Lu
Summary: AaML - As coisas são possíveis com muito esforço. E o prêmio por isso pode ser o mais gratificante. Resposta ao Desafio Miss Sunshine UMDB 2008


Pokémon não me pertence

_Pokémon não me pertence._

_Fanfic escrita em resposta ao __**Desafio Miss Sunshine 2008 do Fórum UMDB**__._

_Tema: Esforço_

* * *

**Campeão**

O silêncio tomou conta do estádio. Os milhares de espectadores presentes assistiam a luta decisiva entre Lance, um dos membros da Elite dos Quatro, e Ash Ketchum, o treinador desafiante e, se vitorioso, mais novo Mestre Pokémon.

Na arena, apenas Dragonite e Pikachu. Era a luta decisiva. Pikachu estava esgotado devido á rodada anterior. Ash estava sério. O garoto de Pallet era um homem agora. Tinha acabado de completar 18 anos. E estava muito bonito. Os cabelos continuavam rebeldes. Usava uma roupa preta com detalhes em vermelho e uma surrada calça jeans azul claro. Há oito anos atrás ele tinha saído de sua cidade na intenção de se tornar um Mestre Pokémon. E hoje, seu sonho viraria realidade.

- "_É hoje! É agora ou nunca!"_ – pensava Ash. Olhava como Pikachu ofegava e encarava seu oponente dragão, que também parecia exausto. Apesar de pequeno, Pikachu não era um pokémon qualquer. Poderia operar milagres.

- _"Milagres?"- _Ash continuava pensando –_"Alguns dizem que eu sou muito sortudo, mas para estar até aqui hoje, tive que me esforçar muito... claro que tive a ajuda de muitos amigos." _–ele sorri com este pensamento. Num breve momento ele olha para o lado esquerdo, onde encontravam-se sua mãe e alguns dos amigos que fez durante sua jornada.

Delia Ketchum apertava um lenço, apreensiva com a batalha. Tinha fé que Ash venceria, mas como toda mãe, também se preocupava com o que poderia acontecer. A seu lado, estava o Professor Carvalho, o pesquisador que entregara Pikachu para Ash no décimo aniversário dele. Brock não sabia se prestava atenção às belas moças que estavam sentadas atrás dele ou se via a batalha. Resolvera abrir uma exceção, 'já que era ano bissexto', segundo ele, e dedicar o dia para ver a luta do seu amigo. Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Richie, Duplica, Jimmy, Marina, Dawn, Lucas e Brendan completavam a torcida. Já Gary via a batalha de longe, próximo a uma das saídas do estádio. Até Jessie, James e Persian (Miau evoluíra dois anos trás) assistiam disfarçados de vendedores de amendoim. Mas faltava alguém...

-Então Ash, o que vai fazer agora? – a voz confiante de Lance traz Ash de volta à batalha. - Por acaso está com medo? Prolongar a batalha não evitará sua derrota. Cedo ou tarde, ela virá.

-Medo? –Ash ri confiante – Em uma coisa você está certo Lance, eu realmente estou prolongando esta luta, mas não é por medo.

-Não? –Lance arqueia uma sombracelha, muito surpreso.

O silêncio continuava no estádio. Os dois treinadores se encaravam. O que estaria acontecendo?

- _"Cadê você, Mist..."_

_Um ano atrás..._

_- Então, acho que é só isso. –dizia uma jovem ruiva, de olhos verde-mar, enquanto pegava sua mochila._

_-Misty... – o jovem moreno se aproxima e a encara seriamente – Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? Você pode voltar atrás e aceitar o convite de Lorelei._

_-Já está decidido, Ash. Hoje eu saio de viajem. Não tenho nada mais que fazer aqui._

_Ash e Misty estavam no Ginásio de Cerulean. Misty decidira sair de viajem pelo mundo sozinha, agora que não era mais, oficialmente, a líder do ginásio._

_-Mas, você poderia reconsiderar. Afinal, este não era seu sonho? Ser uma Mestra de Pokémons Aquáticos, pertencer à Elite. Quantas pessoas não dariam tudo pra estar no meu lugar. Misty, é um convite para fazer parte da Elite! –Ash se desesperava._

_- Sim, qualquer um daria tudo pra estar em uma condição dessas. –ela suspirra- Mas às vezes temos que abrir mão de algo por alguma coisa bem maior. Talvez um dia você entenda. É para o meu bem... e o seu._

_-Meu?_

_-Esquece. Ash, eu realmente fiquei muito feliz com o convite, porque meu trabalho foi reconhecido. Tanto que veja como estou agora. Me tiraram do posto de líder porque os iniciantes não podem com meu nível. Estranho, não? –ela ri debochadamente – Assim, não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui, a não ser viajar pelo mundo e aprender mais._

_- Então por que você não viaja comigo Misty? " E fica comigo pra sempre" –completou em pensamentos._

_-Ash... você tem uma meta que é se tornar um Mestre Pokémon. Eu só iria te atrapalhar._

_-Você nunca atrapalhou!_

_-Não era isso que você dizia. –ela ri –Ah, lembra de quando brigávamos?_

_-Sim. E também me lembro que você vivia me dizendo que eu ganhava as minhas medalhas por pura sorte... –ele cruza os braços e olha bravo para o lado._

_-Eu só fazia isso pra te encher. –ela dizia calmamente – Tudo o que você conseguiu até aqui foi por seu esforço Ash, seu e de seus Pokémons._

_-Sério? –Ash pergunta surpreso, um brilho iluminando seu olhar._

_-Sério. –ela sorri. Ash ruborizasse com o sorriso da amiga, mas tenta disfarçar – Eu acredito que isso vai te levar longe. E prometa-me algo, Ash..._

_- Prometer? O quê?_

_- Prometa-me que vai se esforçar ao máximo para realizar o seu maior sonho._

_- Eu te prometo Mist. Mas prometa-me algo também._

_- Claro._

_- Sei que não vou fazer você mudar de idéia tanto quanto ao convite da liga quanto à viagem. Mas prometa-me que você vai assistir minha batalha para eu me tornar um mestre pokémon._

_- Eu prometo. Eu não perderia esta batalha por nada no mundo!_

_E, naquele dia, o adeus de dois amigos foi selado com um abraço..._

**Índigo Plateau, Kanto. Dias atuais...**

- Vamos dizer, Lance, que fiz uma promessa e estou colaborando para outra pessoa cumprir a sua...

- Hun, eu não entendo do que fala. Mas sinto muito, não posso te ajudar quanto a promessas. Devo admitir que chegou muito longe. Derrotou Bruno, Agatha e Lorelei. Se bem que, se sua amiga tivesse aceitado o convite da Elite, talvez você nem tivesse chegado até aqui. Ela estava em um nível muito alto.

- Como? – Ash pergunta surpreso.

- Misty, a ex-líder de Cerulean. Ela era sua amiga, não? Imagino como seria lutar contra ela para conseguir o título de Mestre Pokémon.

"_Mas às vezes temos que abrir mão de algo por alguma coisa bem maior. Talvez um dia você entenda. É para o meu bem... e o seu."_

- _"Não pode ser! Então foi por isso que ela recusou ser um membro da Elite. Ela sabia que eu teria que desafiar a Elite para me tornar um Mestre Pokémon e, pra evitar o confronto, desistiu de seu maior sonho. E, tudo isso, por mim. Eu mereço tanto, Mist...?"_

- **ASH KETCHUM!!**

- Hun? –Ash sai do transe ao escutar uma voz na arquibancada, perto da arena. – M-Misty?

Uma jovem com longos cabelos ruivos, vestindo um vestido amarelo e com uma cara de poucos amigos aponta para o jovem de Pallet e grita:

-Eu não vim aqui pra ficar vendo você ficar de lero-lero com o Lance! Vim aqui pra ver uma batalha Pokémon. Estou aqui já faz um tempo e, até agora, nada de ação. Então, faça-me o favor de chutar o traseiro dele antes que eu faça isso com o seu!!

Todos do estádio estavam surpresos pela reação da garota. No telão do estádio, todos reconheceram a jovem como Misty Waterflower, ex-líder de ginásio de Cerulean e popular treinadora de Pokémons Aquáticos. Depois de reconhecê-la, a euforia tomou conta do estádio, com gritos de apoio à treinadora.

-Isso aí Misty, mostra ao Ash quem é que manda! – gritava May eufórica.

- Menos May, menos... – Drew tentava contar a euforia da amada.

Na arena, Ash olhava o chão envergonhado, mas depois encara Misty:

- Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer? Agora fique quieta e veja um mestre em ação. – ele torna sua atenção a Lance –Pronto para a derrota? –disse muito confiante.

- Hun, vai confiando! Dragonite, Rajada de Vento!

- Pikachu, Agilidade!

Num rápido movimento, Pikachu desvia.

- Pikachu, embestida!

E Pikachu acerta Dragonite.

- E termine com um Choque do Trovão!

- PIKAAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Um enorme clarão amarelo toma conta do estádio, cegando momentaneamente os espectadores. Depois de todos recobrarem a visão, eles vêem o juiz levantado uma bandeira.

- Dragonite não pode continuar! O campeão é Pikachu.

Silêncio.

E o narrador da luta dizia: - E o novo Mestre Pokémon é Ash Ketchum de Pallet.

- YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! Eu consegui, Pikachu! –Ash corre em direção ao seu cansado pokémon e o abraça. Pikachu apenas sorri e resolve descansar nos braços de seu amigo e treinador. –Você merece amigo, descanse.

E a euforia tomava conta do estádio. Os amigos de Ash estavam muito felizes e se abraçaram. Na arena...

- Boa batalha Ash, meus parabéns! –diz Lance estendendo-lhe as mãos.

- Muito obrigado, foi um prazer batalhar com você.

Lance chama Dragonite de volta a sua Pokébola e se retira da arena. Ash ascena, do centro da arena, para todos os presentes. Estava muito feliz, afinal, ele era o campeão.

De repente, ele vê um vulto amarelo e laranja vindo em sua direção. Era uma pessoa que o estava abraçando.

- M-Misty?

-Ash! Estou muito feliz por você! Meus Parabéns! – ela chorava de felicidade.

- Obrigado, Mist... – ele a abraça mais forte com um braço – o outro segurava Pikachu – Agora eu entendo.

- Entende o quê? – pergunta surpresa.

- Agora eu entendo porque não quis fazer parte da Elite. Não posso negar que estou feliz por ter se preocupado comigo, mas também estou um pouco machucado também...

- Ash, eu sinto muito, eu...

- Shiu, não diga nada. Vamos resolver tudo isso depois, em uma batalha, ok? – a voz dele era suave.

- Sim, pode ser. –ela sorri.

- Estou feliz por ter vindo. Demorou um pouco, mas veio.

- Ei – Misty protestou ainda presa ao abraço – Eu já tinha chegado faz um tempo, mas você ficou falando não sei o que com o Lance.

- Eu estava tentando prolongar minha batalha pra você me ver ganhar. Mas o que importa é que você cumpriu sua promessa.

- E você a sua. – Misty completou sorrindo. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Ash quando ele sentiu a respiração dela no seu pescoço. Era uma sensação realmente boa.

- Eu ainda não cumpri a minha promessa... –disse Ash fingindo preocupação.

- Como não? Você acabou de ser tornar um mestre! Ou por acaso só vai se considerar um quando batalharmos, devido ao caso da Liga?

- Não, eu vou ganhar de qualquer jeito - disse de um modo brincalhão.

- Ei! – Misty dá um pequeno soco no braço dele.

- Ai, isso dói! –ele faz uma careta e depois sorri. Ele se aproxima do ouvido dela e sussurra:

– Que eu me lembre você me fez prometer me esforçar ao máximo para realizar o meu maior sonho. Percebi já faz um tempo que ser um Mestre Pokémon não era o que se encaixava melhor nessa descrição. E, para realizar meu maior sonho, vou precisar de uma ajuda sua... Acredite, vou me esforçar pra ter o que eu mais desejo e...

-E...? –Misty pergunta ofegante e ruborizada.

-...E... – Ash se afasta do ouvido e aproxima seus lábios ao dela: - ...eu acho que vou ter que começar agora...

E o campeão a beija.

--

Pokeshipper forever /o/


End file.
